The Crossover
by Sargent S. Sarge III
Summary: A huge crossover across everything awesome  War, romance, comedy, and drama  ADULTS ONLY: Absolutely no one under the age of 18 is recommended to read this  Contains: Graphic violence, nudity and sex, language, humor, disturbing situations, rape, torture
1. Book 1: Chapter 0: Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters, locations, organizations, ideals, objects, and ect... belong to their respective owner. I own nothing. The stories concept and plot are of my creation and belong to me. Please don't use this for anything without letting me know in a message first and crediting me. Thank You.

Now with all of that B.S. done, Enjoy The Crossover.

**The Crossover: The Drums of War**

**Book #1**

_**Prolouge: In the begining...**_

Since the dawn of existance there has been only one thing keeping the universe from ripping itself apart, the Space-Time Continueum. The Space-Time Continueum says that two things cannot occupy the same space at the same time, and that time only moves in a "forward" direction. The space rule is false due to the fact that in the past, present, and future, different things can and will occupy the same space but at different points in time, there for the time rule allows for the space rule to exist. However there is something else, with every choice a world is created, one were the choice is made, and one were it was not. That is the secret ot the universe, an infinite number of choices, made by an infinite number of beings, on an infinite number of worlds to create an infinite number of realites. Eventually, the strain of maintaining infinity will prove too much an the rules that keep alternate realities and universes apart will be broken and infinity will combine into itself until it becomes one.

That time has come, The universe has begun it's decent into chaos, five great evil beings have begun to use the event to their advantage traveling throughout time and space wreaking havok and performing other acts to suit their own ends. Drawn to each other dark aura, the five have gathered and formed an alliance.

A deadly and ancient sorcerrer, Shang Tsung.

An unstopable rage fueled juggernaut, Darth Vader.

The soul-less body of a once holy warrior, Arthas Menethil, The Lich King.

A powerful and extremely volatile swordsman, Sephiroth.

Together these four are quite a force to be reckoned with, When their leader comands them they are nigh unstopable.

He has lived long and seen much, been called many thing, he is The Prince of Darkness, Son of Lucifer, King of Vampires, or whatever he fancies at the time. He is Count Dacula.

This unholy alliance defies comprehension, and it comands a dark legion that follows every command regardless of the order. A mass of lumbering soul-less husk serve Shang Tsung's every comand. The elite 501st Imperial Legion, also known as Vader's Fist fight feircly with superior weponry against any any foe for their comanding officer. The endless armies of The Undead Scourge fight until completly and utterly dismembered or annihilated for their mighty master, after all the dead are not hampered by minor inconveniances such as loss of limbs and death. Dracula has sired many a vampire, and they all hopelessly obey his every whim with no concern for themselves.

Together these dark forces marched with their masters at the helm conquer the universe throughout time and space, galaxy by galaxy, and millenia by millenia. With every peice of reality under their control they became stronger, and more dangerous. The began to freely feed and drink in this new dark power until they have become drunk on it, and addicted to it's intoxicating alure. However, slowly they came to realise that after the conquering a civilization in the past it would crumble and no longer feed their unsatiable hunger for power. A galaxy would only last so long before it's destruction and the reforging into a new one in a different place, no longer could they feed on the pain and suffering of those subjugated by them.

The dark five, realised that endlessly they would be forced to wage wars of conquest throughout time and space to maintain their new found power and near immortality. They discovered three realms of infinite existance, three realms that defy space, and time. Three realms that must be conquered to eternally maintain their power influx and sate their addiction to it.

A plane of punishment, pain, and torture. Lorded over by cruel demons who love nothing more than to here the screams of a soul in pain and agony. The place where all those damned and forsaken recieve their reward of hellfire and brimestone, Hell.

A plane of reward, bliss, and deserved rest. Guarded by the Archangels and their host's, beutiful and powerful. The place where those able to resist inherent evil inside themselves, and follow a true path in life recieve their reward of happiness and euphoria, Heaven.

And a plane, flooded with the greatest warriors to ever exist, the legendary female angels known as Valkyrie, and the great warrior gods such as Odin, Baldur, and Thor, Valhalla.

With a plan set and in motion, the dark ones will claim these three realms and forever be unstopable and Immortal.

The universe is attempting to fix itself but endless conflict and the weakened barrier between dimensions has made it impossible for the universe to heal. In an attempt to avert total annihilation of everything divine forces have conspired to create an opposite against the dark one, a paradox that would save the universe, a paradox in itself. Five powerful and righteous souls willing to fight and no strangers to war, have been gathered together to lead a campaign against Dracula and his forces.

A diciplined grandmaster of the Lin-Quei ninjas, Sub-zero.

A legendary half demon warrior who has dedicated his life to the destruction of demonkind, Dante.

A quite, reserved, and powerful swordsman, Cloud Strife.

An emotional and powerful archmage, Jaina Proudmoore.

These great warriors though powerful, are not enough to stand against the tides of darkness, nor do all of them have the will to do what needs to be done. When fire must be fought with fire, they will falter and then they will fail. They must be guided along by one who has walked the dark path and returned intact, one who can help them over the edge but prevent them from falling. Only one man can fill these requirements, the first known being to have master both the light and dark sides of the legendary Force. They require Lord Revan Darkstar.

These champions command a Legion of warriors worthy of their cause. The refomed Lin-Quei ninjas obey every order of their grandmaster and complete them witch complete discipline. The Military might of Theramore and the remenants of The Silver Hand follow Jaina unquestioningly. Revan long ago won the respect of every mandalorion by defeating Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat, now they honor him by fighting and dying in for the glory of Mandalore, and the glory of Revan.

The forces of light have amassed but time is short, the dark armies have already begun their invasion of hell, and so far have been highly successful. Revan and the others know that a battle for Hell would be fool hardy and that they would be slaughtered by Dracula's entrenched forces. They must be cautious and yet aggresive, a difficult combination to achieve with such tight time constraints. Revan and the other four are planning their move, a delaying tactic must be deployed in Hell, and simultaniously they must fortify Heaven and Valhalla while prepareing for what is about to become an all out universal war...

* * *

Today is 11-05-2010  
Chapter 1 is coming within the next three days at most, I will be uploading at least one chapter for one of my stories every three days so keep tuned in to my stuff if you enjoy it!

* * *

_**This story is dedicated to Spot Kitty, a regular house cat that touched my heart.**_  
_**He was more than a pet, more than a companion, he was my best friend.  
**_  
**_Rest In Peace Spot Kitty_**  
**_Born: Late August to early September 1994  
Died: November 8th, 2010_**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1: A Plan of Attack

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters, locations, organizations, ideals, objects, and ect... belong to their respective owner. I own nothing. The stories concept and plot are of my creation and belong to me. Please don't use this for anything without letting me know in a message first and crediting me. Thank You.

Now with all of that B.S. done, Enjoy The Crossover.

**The Crossover: The Drums of War**

**Book #1**

_**Chapter 1: A Plan of Attack**_

The forces of light have been assemble into Revan's massive IDF (Inter-Dimensional Fortress build to house the populace of an entire galaxy in the event a galaxy wide threat. Now it would house every warrior destined to fight against Dracula and his dark legions. Initial hostilities and confusion were limited by mental imagery sent by Divine entities to quickly prepare the five leaders for what was coming. Revan quickly began to arrange the forces around the ship and had a large group of his warriors acquaint the more "dated" forces with current technonoly such as comms and computers. The Leaders quickly became aqquainted with each other under the direction of Revan, with the exception of Cloud who chose to only know his allies abilities and stats rather than know them.

In what seemed like months was mearly weeks, and in that time, the forces of light were prepared and ready. Friendships had begun and rivalries started. At last they began to plan and act against the forces of darkness. Standing in a small meeting chamber near the heart of the IDF the five leaders discuss their first strike against the dark ones.

Sub-zero stands stiff, his muscular arms fully showing as he places his hands down flat, frost ripples slightly from the point of contact and outward a few inches. His cold frozen breath exits slits in his mask befroe evaporating into the air. He begins to speak in his deep aging voice, hearing it made it seem as cold as its master.

"Intelligence from our early unorganized roconissence teams state that the forces of darkness have already started an invasion of Hell. At this point it will be impossible for us to stop them there, they are fortified in that infernal realm."

The young woman sitting in a chair across the table from Sub-zero speaks up. Her violet runed cloak's hood was down and aroundher shoulders, the actual cloak wrapped around her to keep herself warm. Her dark dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, a style she had grown fond of in the past weeks. She shifted a bit moving her arms underneath her cloak. Speaking in her soft and kind voice.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Even if we can't stop them in Hell we have to do something. Maybe delay them? Do something that will allow us more time to fortify the other realms. If the conquer Hell..."

Revan cuts her off with a wave of his gauntleted hand, the intricate designs and embroidery on his light robes and armor stand apart from the other plainer dressed people in the room. His deep blue straight shoulder-length hair hangs loose and his bright silver eyes look around the room at his allies. He speaks and his authouritative voice flows forth into the room.

"This isn't a matter of if, they will conquer Hell. They have caught their enemy unaware and they have the advantage. When they do, they will gain foundries, factories, a slave work force and any of the dark once that feed upon souls or blood with become much stronger."

"That would include Shang Tsung, I've fought against the sorcerrer many times and seen his dark powers in action. I've seen him rip a mans soul out of his body with almost no effort, it chills the bones to think about it." Sub- zero adds.

Dante snikers and shakes his shaggy white haired head before speaking. "Now, even though thats a problem. Believe it or not dark magic of that calibur is extremely rare, and it chills your bones ehh?"

"Shut up Dante, don't be a smartass." Sub-zero shots at him.

"I have no experiance with what you call magic, but dark powers like that are indeed rare. Dracula will gain power in a similar way, do we know of any others yet?" Revan cuts off Sub-zero and Dante.

"The Lich king will as well." Jaina says in a strange hurt voice very unlike her normal soft and warm voice. "He... his sword, Frostmourne, it feeds on souls. It claimed his first." She slowly looks down and stares at the table. Revan senses emotions running rampant around her, anger and sadness weigh heavy on her heart with a warm spark flickering in the center. He decides to deal with it after the meeting at hand.

Sub-zero continues the conversation. "We do not have much more time to plan, and we still have much to discuss. I have an Idea."

"What do you suggest Sub-zero?" says Revan.

"Hell is a corruptive place, the majority of our forces cannot remain there for long before they will either fall and join our enemies, or simply die. However, the paladins of the Silver Hand under Jaina's command are immune to the taint of the realm, and they are quite powerful. If we send a battalion of them with a champion to lead them they should be a sufficeint gerrula force to delay the dark ones." explains Sub-zero.

Revan nodds and continues. "Agreed, but which of us to send?"

Jaina looks up at the mention of her name and says, "then i'll go, they are my men."

Sub-zero shakes his head, "you cannot go, Ms. Proudmoore."

She stands angrily, "and why not?"

Sub-zero looks into her bright blue eyes with his own, "because you are a sorceress, you will be nearly powerless, that is the other part of my plan. If we assault in Hell, Shang Tsung will be weakened and a prime target for assassination before we really have to deal with him."

"Then no, Jaina, you cannot go." He looks towards Sub-zero. "I believe that you are not the prime candidate either?"

"Why not?" Jaina asks, different emotions flowed around this girl like the winds of a hurricane Revan thought.

"A _snowballs_chance in Hell anyone." Cloud lets out a small laugh from the corner as do Revan and Sub-zero, Jaina looks at him and mutters an insult or two towards Dante.

Sub-zero nods back, "Indeed, my er... frosty disposition wouldn't last very long in Hell."

"So which of us goes then?" gesturing to both Cloud with arms crossed and leaning up against the wall, and Dante sitting at the table leaned back with his arms behind his head and his feet crossed and on the table.

Dante lifts his arms up overdramatcaly and exclaims. "It is up to me to save the... um devil. I just thought about this plan... and what? Aren't we the good guys? So think about this the good guys are about to send a full battalion of holy warriors and one of our best guys into Hell, to protect Lucifer? What?" He looks around at the faces of his comrades, they look around at each other and then back at Dante. "So I'm not the only one confused? Oh well fuck it. I'll go."

"I'm assuming this has something to due with your heratige? Being half demon." Reavan asks.

"Yeah, I'm like the opposite of a sorcerrer. My power increases the longer I'm there." Dante says with a shrug. "Besides you and Cloud are the only other two that can go and you guys have more important things to do like start mounting our defenses in Heaven and Valhalla?"

"Indeed, it is decided, get ready Dante, your leaving immediatly through the Hell Gate, head to the portal chamber and be prepared for the paladins I want you all through that gate in the next ten minutes." Revan states.

Dante twirls up from his chair and waves on his way out the door. "Gotcha bossman." Jaina pops up out of her chair and follows him.

"Dante wait!" She grabs his arm in the entry to the hallway and he turns to look her in the face. Sub-zero just hit the comm and contacts the paladins to tell them to report to the portal room immediately.

"whats up?"

"It's just that... I just... please take care of my men. I'm not used to letting them go anywhere without me."

"I'll do my best petite, I promise." Without another word he turns and exits with a woosh of his trench coat. She watched him leave.

Revan watched her, sensing all of her emotions and thoughts confused and raging around her for dominance. He could see concern for her men crease her face, he could see the flames of he hate, feel the cold rain of her sadness, but there was someting else there, something she tried to keep hidden deep beneath everything else. He knew that spark well, for he too had that spark. It was the spark of love, no some fickle crush, but tried and true love for someone that is no longer within your reach, and may never be there again. A million questions bounced around in his skull, who did she hold this spark for? Could it be Dante? she had acted odd upon his departure but know it was something else. He would get to the bottom of it at the end of this meeting, he didn't need one of his generals to be emotionally compromissed. "The question is then, what shall be our next move? We really only have time to set up a single base and fortify one realm, Heaven of Valhalla?"

"It is highly likely that Heaven will be the next target, as it will be easier to conquer. Most of it's residents are mearly peaceful souls that would be unable to fight the charging legions. I recomend that we go there first and move on to valhalla." Says Sub-zero.

"Indeed you and Cloud take 25% of the Army to Heaven and set up a base, preferably one we can use as a counter attack should they follow through with the assault. I will go to Valhalla with another 25% of our forces and speak with the leaders of Valhalla to prepare them and ourselves for the coming invasion as well as see if we can have a base too use. 50% of our forces will remain in reserve." Revan says to Sub-zero and Cloud. He turns his head to Jaina stand by the doorway and staring down the hal at nothing. "Jaina..." no response from her. "Jaina..." still staring down the hall. "JAINA!" he shouts in her direction startling her from her trance. With a jolt she turns, hastily wraping her cloak around her after remembering how cold this part of the fortress was.

"I'm sorry Revan (only the people in this room speak to him casually), I was lost in thought for a moment." She looks into his eyes and seeing a subtle concern in them she adds, "It won't happen again."

He looks at her deeply, peering into her, he watches her emotions run rampant throughout her body and mind. This problem would have to be dealt with immediatelty. "You will be accompanying me to Valhalla, and we will be leaving the moment that portal opens. Sub-zero and Cloud, I want you carrying out your mission as soon as the portal to Heaven is stabalized."

The comm-station on the table in front of Revan blinks and a rugged military voice comes through. "Lord Revan, this is Canderous Ordo with a message on progress."

Revan reaches down and presses the blinking square with his left index finger. "Yes Canderous, you can speak plainly to me. what is the message."

"I would speak plainly sir, if i were not surrounded by the men so protocol will have to do. Progress has gone smoothly for the most part, the portal to Heaven is nearly stabalized, it should be ready in the next 24 hours. But we are having trouble with the portal to Valhalla, something is preventing it from expanding. We will have to postpone any expiditions for an unknown amount of time." Revan massages his forehead with his right hand, his left still holding down the button. Then he noticed the aggitated voices comming from the comm.

"Canderous, what is that racket?"

"A portal opened up about five minutes ago and as far as we can tell some alies came through, but one of them is... extremely hostile at the sight of me and she demands to know where you are... immediatly... sir..."

Under his breath, "Bastila so she found me, I hoped to keep her away from my battles." then aloud again, "Anything else?"

"I asked them if they new any of you and they each know one of you. you may all wish to come see our guests."

"We are on the way, Canderous delay my... friend, for a few minutes I have one more thing to discuss and at this point she is probably goint to assault me when i arrive."

"It has been awhile sir, I wouldn't doubt it. Canderous Ordo Reporting off."

Revan places both hands on the large wooden table and looks directly at Sub-zero and Cloud, "Go meet our visiters, Jaina and I will be there shortly. We have something to discuss." Sub-zero and Cloud look at each other then they begin walking away, as soon as they pass through the doorway Revan uses the force to press a button on the console and the door slides closed behind them.

"What is on your mind Jaina?" Revan asks softly, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She draws her cloak around her as tight as the fabric would stretch.

"You know some o my abilities." He pulls a chair out and gesture for her to sit down. She complies and he moves to and sits in the seat across from her. "I can see your emotions, hear your thoughts, feel your pain. There are a great many things affecting you. What is on you mind?"

"We may fight together, but don't you dare think you know me or assume to know my mind." She puts forward harshly. But her words bounce harmlessly of of his steely exterior.

"Don't insult my intelligence, even without my powers I could tell some things are weighing heavily on your heart. They hold you down and resrict your powers." She starts to object, but he cuts her off. "Your emotions are strong and they will make you stronger but you must learn to control them, and right now they are most certainly not undercontrol right now."

She leans her head down and he watches one of her tears slid down her face and fall to the table. "I just want peace, I don't want to watch another war rage and claim more lives, I can't watch friends fall for in another senseless battle." She lets her head sag to the table, Revan gets up and walks over to her. He kneels down next her on her right side, placing his left hand on top of her right hand. She turns her head and stares into his bright silver eyes.

"I know Jaina, I am a warrior who opposes war. In fact I hate it, if I could I would remove battles and strife from all of existance." She sits up in her chair looking at this man. He stood and gently tilted her her face up to look at his with his hand. "But there is a code I have come to live by. If you truly disire peace, you must prepare for war. If you desire to keep the peace that so many have died to obtain, then the survivors must continue to fight to preserve the peace, until we to join the fallen."

"I don't know Revan, I'm just worried about my men going out to battle without me." She stands up and looks him in the eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Most of it." He reaches up and grabs his chin, and massages his small goatee. "But I have one more question of you."

With a sigh she asks, "And what would that be, Revan?

"I have looked into your soul, your heart has a deep open wound in it, one that looks old. Someone hurt you long ago, but there is something more, a spark in the wound, trying to heal the damage." He looks at her through his bright soulful eyes. Pearing into her mind. "Who is the man with long golden hair?" She looks away, not wanting to answer the question, so her looks deeper into her mind. "Who is Arthas Menethiel?"

"Who is Arthas Menethiel?" A tear rolls down each side of her face. She turns her face to him. Her face was becoming blochy and her syes wher wide but the sadness in them was only amplified by the tears pouring from each. This pain was contorting her beutiful face into something else. She leans up against Revan's chest, with the left side of her face against his upper chest. "I'm sorry, I need support right now." She turns to look at him.

"It's fine, Jaina. I am here as your commander but I also wish to be your friend."

"You asked me who Arthas Menethiel is?" She backs up and leans against the wall. "Where should I begin. He was my best friend, he was the prince of a powerful nation, He was my lover." He looks at her knowingly. "I was not born into royalty like he, but i was born into nobility." I was to become his queen and then we split abruptly so that we could focus on our respective duties until later. When I had finished my training as a mage, he had already been inducted into the Silver Hand as a paladin. We were sent on a mission to investigate a plauge, the idea of my mentor and Arthas's father to get us back together. Thats when things went wrong."

"What happened Jaina? You can talk to me, I will tell no one, and I will not judge you."

"We discovered that the plauge was killing our people and ressurecting them as undead legions. We fought so hard against them but every time one of us fell, more of the joind the battle. It was impossible to stem the tide of death. He fought so hard to save the land and it's people. He was willing to sacrifice everything to defeat the Scourge, and avenge his people. He took up a sword only thought to exist in myths, whispered to on the frozen winds of the north. The swords name is Frostmourne, it did indeed have power like he sought, enough to kill the scourges demonic leader Mal' Ganis." She sits down and sobs into her arms.

Revan sits down in the chair next to her and grabs he hand. "Please I know it is hard to speak of such things, What happened."

"The swords power comes from feeding on souls. When he picked it up, it stole his first." She straightens up and breathes deeply for a couple of minutes which stops her sobs and tears. "He took control of the scourge he fought against so hard and now he controls them..."

"So," whispers Revan, "Arthas is the Lich King."

"Yes, all I ask in return for telling you this is that when he must die, let me do it. He has suffered enough." She wipes of he face on the inside of her cloak.

"I would, but I don't believe in killing those who can stil be redeamed." Her face clears up immediatly and she looks at him with a deathly gaze. "He can be saved?"

"Anyone can be saved Jaina, there must simply be a trigger." She smilies at him. "Now come, we have guests to see and I am looking forward to seeing her again." He helps Jaina up and leads her down the hall to the central elevater. "But she is going to be pissed."

On the breif ride not a word was spoken between them but Revan was happy, because Jaina's emotions may still rage about her, but they paled in comparassin to the light of hope now glowing in her heart.

* * *

Tah Dah! Chapter 1 is here. Sorry it took a little longer than the three days i initially planned for. I had a rough weekend, my oldest friend Spot, a regular house cat grew to old and week and I had to put him to sleep. I'm going to miss you buddy. He made it sixteen years after being at deaths door several times he still pulled through but he knew it was time. He stopped eating, drinking, and sleeping. I cuddled with him one last night and held him at the vets when the time came, I held him until he stopped breathing. I knew it was coming but it was so hard and I couldn't concentrate on anything. That is why this was delayed a couple days, I'm sorry.

Please leave review with any correctons you feel need to be made, or Ideas you have, you will be credited and consulted if used. Or if you want to compliment me or shoot me down send me a message and/or leave me a review. Thanks for reading ya'll! = )

Chapter 2 on the way will be posted in the next 72 hours (3 days).  
Chapter 1 of Arthas: The Last Bastion also on the way, will be posted within the next 96 hours (4 days).  
Chapter 1 of Pokemon: Ten years later will be posted within the next 24 (1 day).  
Chapter 1 of Artemis Fowl: Forging an Empire will be posted within the next 96 hours (4 days).  
Chapter 1 of The Legend of WarCraft is in it's outline stages, and will be posted within the next 168 hours (7 days) .

ARE YOU READY!

* * *

_**This story is dedicated to Spot Kitty, a regular house cat that touched my heart.**_  
_**He was more than a pet, more than a companion, he was my best friend.  
**_  
**_Rest In Peace Spot Kitty_**  
**_Born: Late August to early September 1994  
Died: November 8th, 2010_**


End file.
